


Nanako, The Sweetest 7 Year Old Ever. Yeah Right.

by Shikie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: evil Nanako, idiotic Yu, no not Shadow Nanako, oh and humor, sweary-pants Yosuke, unusual Chie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikie/pseuds/Shikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanako is the sweetest 7 year old ever, right? Yeah, I don't think so.</p><p>Post Yukiko's Castle. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanako, The Sweetest 7 Year Old Ever. Yeah Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain how this is going to work. This story is going to FEED off of your evil ideas. Comment your evil ideas, and it'll get a chappie EVENTUALLY. Please?

This, is Nanako Dojima. She looks like a sweet little kid, right? Right! But you're wrong. So so so wrong.

She's the most evil, most insane little kid EVER. She put toothpaste in Yu's futon. Poured Junes Brand ramen of Yosuke's head. Used Chie's jacket as a toilet wipe. She is truly evil.

Now, you may be thinking,"You're kidding. Nanako was choked! She's innocent!" Well you know what I say?

WE ARE NOWHERE NEAR THE PART OF THE GAME AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR TRAP AND DON'T SPOIL THE PLOT FOR OTHERS. Thank you verrrrrrry much!

Now, I'm FULLY prepared to tell you the ENTIRE history of just WHY Nanak is such a p-

Wait a call from headquarters...

Ok, I can't call Nanako a prick. Lets just get into her evil history.

Ryotaro Dojima is a nice man. Sorta. He had a wife. And a little daughter. But Dojima made a stupid mistake an the wife dies. 

I'll give you a couple seconds to grab your pitchforks and get on the train to Yasoinaba. Say hi to Yosuke for me, eh? I'm just a narrator. I can't do it myself! Lets get back on track.

Ever since then, little Nanako changed. She hated everyone. Well, not really. She kinda just sat in the corner and gave everyone dirty looks. But that all changed when...

The infamous Big Bro arrived!!

Her father took "Big Bro's" arrival as an excuse to go drinking. Worst. Father. Eva.

At first, our little Nanako was excited to see her older cousin. But after a while, she found out he was an idiot. Every. Single. Time she pit toothpaste in his shoes and burned his food on purpose, he always assumed it was a mistake and shrugged it off.

His friends were no better either. The girl, Chie, was obsessed with kung-fu movies. And extremely bad ones at that. She collected little kung-fu master figures, and wasted hundreds of Yen on directors cuts.

Don't get Nanako started on the other boy, Yosuke. He was mad at everything. He stubbed his toe? All of Inaba got to know. He forgot his lunch? Well you better throw yours away, because you'll get attacked if he sees you with one! And, oh god, someone needed to wash his mouth out with detergent (preferably Nanako)! 

They were unusual, to say the least.

Nanako referred to them as,"The Crazy People." And not just in private.

That's enough about Nanako's targets. 

This is only the introduction! There's more fun to be had! But Nanako needs ideas! Ideas to torture her targets! Come on! Comment some ideas! Nanako'll do em eventually!   
...  
First few chappies, its OKAY if no one gives any ideas. Bur after that, she'll run out of creative ideas! So come on! Help (not) sweet little Nanako!

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are appreciated! Dig so far back into your subconscious and find your shadow! Release the most evil thoughts you could ever conceive! Of course it has to be something a 7 year old can do. Sorry, but I can't imagine a Nanako raping Yosuke. I can't.


End file.
